


Die Einsamkeit der Wölfe

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus begegnet überraschend dem Mann wieder, der ihn zu einem Werwolf gemacht hat. Zwischen grundverschiedenen Ansichten kristallisiert sich heraus, dass es eine Sache gibt, die alle Werwölfe verbindet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Einsamkeit der Wölfe

Es fröstelte ihn, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob das an der Kühle der Nacht lag, oder an dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Der Mond, der bleich und unheilverkündend am Himmel hing, würde schon bald wieder voll sein, und der Himmelskörper und dessen Spiegelung im schwarzen See schienen ihn wie zwei spöttische Augen anzublinzeln. „Grins' du nur! Einen Tag im Monat bist du stärker als ich, ansonsten gewinne ich!“, murmelte Remus leise.

Gleich darauf fuhr er herum, glaubte, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Er legte den Kopf schief und lauschte. Anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht, ein paar der Eulen, die nicht ausgeflogen waren, schuhuten ab und zu oder raschelten mit den Flügeln, ansonsten blieb es still. Erleichtert seufzte er auf und stütze sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Balkonbrüstung der Eulerei ab und ließ seinen Blick wieder über Hogwarts' Ländereien schweifen.

Der Grund, warum er des Nachts hier oben stand, war die immerwährende Faszination dem gegenüber, was ihm das Leben so erschwerte. Schon als Kind hatte er, um besser mit dem neuen, ungewollten Teil seiner Selbst zurecht zu kommen, begonnen, all seine Angst vor der Verwandlung auf den Mond zu projizieren, sich auf diesen zu konzentrieren und alles über ihn zu lernen, als wäre er dadurch weniger gefährlich. Er hatte sich gefühlt, als könne er, wenn er Mondzyklen und ihren Einfluss auf die Gezeiten studierte, auch sein zweites Ich besser kontrollieren. Wer den Auslöser im Griff hatte, kontrollierte auch die Wirkung, so redete er sich ein.  
Dabei war ja im eigentlichen Sinne gar nicht der Mond der Auslöser gewesen, sondern ein _Mensch_. Zumindest jemand, der eigentlich so sehr Mensch war, wie Remus selbst, und doch ganz anders.

Wieder raschelte es hinter ihm und er fuhr ruckartig herum. „Ist da jemand?“, rief er mit betont fester Stimme und ergriff sicherheitshalber schon seinen Zauberstab. „Nicht nur irgendjemand...“, verkündete eine raue Stimme und ein Mann trat mit ein paar langsamen Schritten aus der Dunkelheit hervor.

Remus konnte nun einen erschrockenen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, doch zog er rasch den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Ankömmling. „Keinen Schritt weiter, oder ich vergesse mich!“ - „Du vergisst dich?“, höhnte der Andere, „Vergisst all die schönen strengen, moralischen Richtlinien, mit denen du dich im Zaum hältst? Ich muss zugeben, das würde ich gerne mal sehen!“  
Er ließ ein heiseres Lachen ertönen und trat noch einen Schritt hervor, doch richtig: Remus sagte kein Wort, sondern blickte ihn nur bleich und mit zusammengepressten Lippen an.

„Ich wette, du findest es doch selbst ganz interessant, mich so wieder zu sehen. Immerhin habe ich dich _gemacht_ , da muss eine Begegnung mit mir doch immer etwas ganz Besonderes sein!“ - „Du hast mich _kaputt_ gemacht, mich ohne Chancen auf ein normales Leben aufwachsen lassen!“, entgegnete Remus und die Hand, in der er den Stab hielt, zitterte, so sehr drängte es ihn, einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf Fenrir Greyback zu schleudern.   
„Ein normales Leben? Wer möchte schon ein normales Leben, wenn er das haben kann, was wir haben – unsere Macht, unsere Stärke... Solche, wie wir es sind, können selbst den mächtigsten Zauberern Furcht einflösen.“ - „Ich bin nicht hier, um irgendwem Angst einzujagen. Wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, bringe ich Schülern bei, gegen das Böse zu kämpfen, und dazu zählst auch du“, stellte Remus bitter richtig und beobachtete interessiert, wie seine Worte auf den Gegenüber wirkten. War da ein Aufflackern von Verärgerung im süffisanten Grinsen gewesen? Fenrirs Stimme jedoch klang kalt und unberührt, als er antwortete: „Wenn du mich böse nennst, komme ich nicht umhin, zu bemerkten, dass mich das stolz macht. Gut sein kann jeder, doch für das Böse muss man sich überwinden, den animalischen Trieben Freiheit gewähren, sie aber mit dem kühlen Geist eines Menschen lenken.“ Er grinste und seine Zähne blitzten im Schein des Mondes.

„Du bist widerlich!“, stieß Remus hervor, um sich gleich darauf auf Wichtigeres zu besinnen und zu fragen: „Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich hier bin, und wie konntest du in das Schloss eindringen?“  
Bevor er antwortete, kam Fenrir noch ein wenig näher an den anderen heran, der schon so weit zurück gewichen war, dass er sich mit dem Rücken an die Balkonbrüstung presste, das Gesicht abfällig verzogen. Seinen Zauberstab hielt Remus inzwischen locker an der Seite, Fenrir wirkte wirklich nicht so, als wolle er ihn jetzt angreifen. _Eher, als wolle er mich mit seinen Worten dazu bringen, mich aus Ekel vor dem, was wir sind, von diesem Turm zu stürzen..._ dachte er zynisch.  
„Ich weiß mehr über so ziemlich alles, als du es dir vorstellen kannst, und über dich vor allem!“, säuselte Fenrir jetzt und Remus konnte nicht verhindern, dass er entsetzt aussah. „Über mich? Wieso das denn?“ Der andere Mann bleckte die Zähne, was wie ein horrendes Beispiel dafür aussah, dass er das menschliche Lächeln verlernt hatte. „Nun, ich habe eben gerne ein Auge auf meine Kreationen, und mit deiner Entwicklung bin ich zur Zeit sehr, sehr unzufrieden!“  
„Nun, das tut mir natürlich Leid für dich, doch dafür bin ich umso zufriedener mit meinem momentanen Leben!“, freute sich Remus, was im Anderen jedoch nur Unverständnis hervorrief.  
„Wirklich? Sag mir: Tag für Tag hast du diese jungen, saftigen Schüler um dich und nie überkommt dich die Lust, deine Zähne in ihr blutrotes Fleisch zu schlagen? Willst du nie ihre Schmerzensschreie hören und ihren verzweifelten Kampf spüren?“  
„Du bist widerlich, wie ich schon sagte.“ Halb traurig, halb verächtlich schüttelt er den Kopf.  
„Das sagst du jetzt. Doch ich wette, dass auch du diesen Wunsch kennst.“  
Remus runzelt die Stirn. „Das ist nun einmal eine der Nebenwirkungen des Werwolf-Seins, doch im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich den Anstand, dagegen anzukämpfen, und inzwischen kenne ich dieses Gefühl gar nicht mehr.“  
Hierbei klang Stolz in seiner Stimme mit. Zu Anfang, als er noch ein Kind war, war es schwer gewesen, diese Triebe unter Kontrolle zu bekommen – nicht nur der Körper verwandelt sich in Vollmondnächten, sie stellen auch den Geist auf den Kopf. Doch mit den Jahren war er immer besser geworden. Zwar hatte er immer noch kurz Ausfälle, Momente, in denen er sich seiner Menschlichkeit nur noch am Rande bewusst war, doch meist hatte er sich im Griff. Nicht zuletzt seine Rumtreiberzeit hatte dazu beigetragen, dass er sich in seiner Haut, die eben manchmal Fell war, wohlzufühlen lernte. Und nun tauchte der auf, der im diesen Fluch erst eingebrockt hatte, und schaffte es beinahe, mit ein paar wohl überlegten Worten in ihm Zweifel an sich selbst zu wecken.

„Du meinst also, ich bin ein schlechter Mensch, nur weil ich mich dem, was in meiner Natur liegt, nicht widersetze?“, fragt Fenrir nun und klingt ein klein wenig nörgelnd. Als wolle er Bestätigung, als erwarte er, zu hören, dass er doch alles richtig mache. Das würde Remus ihm nicht geben.  
„Nicht in _deiner_ Natur, der Natur des Werwolfs, und die kommt nur ein Mal im Monat zum Vorschein! Du jedoch nutzt sie als bequeme Ausrede für Leid, das du über Menschen bringst. Über Kinder!“  
Remus zitterte vor Zorn und Fenrir betrachtete ihn fasziniert. „Du bist ja wirklich wütend!“  
„Natürlich bin ich wütend. Doch du bist doch sicher nicht hier aufgetaucht, um mit mir Gespräche über meine Gefühle zu führen, oder?“  
„Warum denn nicht?“ Fenrir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Immerhin bist du meine liebste Schöpfung – bis auf die nervige kleine Tatsache, dass du den Wolf in dir so hartnäckig verleugnest.“  
Jedes Mal, wenn Fenrir ihn als seine „Schöpfung“ bezeichnete flackerte eine heiße Wut in Remus auf, doch er mahnte sich, vernünftig zu bleiben, und auf diese Provokation nicht einzugehen. Den Rest des Satzes allerdings konnte er einfach nicht unkommentiert lassen, tief in ihm drin versteckte sich die widersinnige Hoffung, dass man mit Argumenten und Logik vielleicht jedem Vernunft einreden konnte.  
„Weil ich ein Mensch _bin_ und immer sein werde. Die Meisten tragen etwas Dunkles in sich, das sie unterdrücken müssen, und diejenigen, die das nicht tun, sind entweder zu schwach – was nicht ihr Fehler ist – oder, wie du, einfach krank.“, das letzte Wort spie er förmlich aus, eine leise moralische Stimme in ihm sagte zwar, dass er doch nicht einfach einen anderen Menschen als „krank“ bezeichnen konnte, doch er war zu wütend.  
„Und du bist also stark und gesund?“ Fenrirs Stimme war immer noch von Spott erfüllt, doch inzwischen klang er nicht mehr so ruhig.   
Beide konnten einfach nicht verstehen, dass ihr Gegenüber sie einfach nicht verstand.

„Stärker als du...sonst wärst du nicht so, wie du bist.“  
„Ich bin also schwach? Ich, den die Menschen fürchten? Was aber bist du? Ein harmloser Lehrer, bestimmt einer von der freundlichen, verständnisvollen Sorte...“  
Fenrir sagte das, als wäre es eine Beleidigung, doch Remus lächelte plötzlich, als er eine Erkenntnis gewann.  
„Du verachtest das doch gar nicht wirklich, sondern gibst dir nur große Mühe, das zu tun. In Wahrheit bist du nur neidisch, dass du, so gefürchtet du auch bist, vor allem eines bist: einsam. Ich dagegen habe einen Beruf, stehe in der Gesellschaft, helfe Leuten...und insgeheim wärst du wahrscheinlich auch lieber integriert in das, was du dich so zu hassen bemühst.“  
Remus wusste nicht, ob das schon Naivität war, aber trotz allem Verabscheuungswürdigen und Bösen, das er bis jetzt hatte sehen müssen, war die pure Lust an der Bösartigkeit etwas, das er wohl nie würde nachvollziehen können.

Fenrir schnaubte. „Schwachsinn!“, rief er aus, vorbei war es mit der Gelassenheit in seiner Stimme. „Wieso sollte ich? Ich habe mir mein Leben ausgesucht, und du dir deines...zumindest teilweise. Wieso sollte ich meine Entscheidungen bereuen?“  
Remus lächelte nur still. Nun, da Fenrir laut wurde, seine Ruhe verlor, war ihm klar, dass er irgendwie Recht haben musste. Mochte Fenrir auch meist alleine durch das Gefühl der Blutgier ausgefüllt werden, und nicht mehr brauchen, als deren Befriedigung, manchmal sehnte er sich nach mehr. Nähe zu anderen Menschen, vielleicht. Wieso sollte er sonst hergekommen sein?

Für ein paar Sekunden stand er nur still da und starrte in den Mond, schien Remus gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, doch dann trat ein Ausdruck unbändiger Wut in seine Augen und er packte den Jüngeren am Kragen, schüttelte ihn. „Und wenn schon?!“, knurrte er, „Sag nicht, dass du dich nie einsam fühlst, trotz deiner Freunde, deiner Schüler, dem ganzen Zeug! Alleine durch das, was wir sind, geraten wir in ein Abseits, auch wenn wir das so gut es geht verdrängen. _Wir sind immer einsam!_ “

Seine Worte verloren sich in der Stille der Nacht und Remus war so verblüfft von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch, dass er ganz vergaß, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. „Sieh' an, du hast ja doch Gefühle“, meinte er leise, doch seine Stimme war nicht ganz so selbstsicher, wie er es wollte.  
„Ich habe hauptsächlich _ein_ Gefühl, und das ist Einsamkeit!“, korrigierte Fenrir. „Dieses überwältigende Wissen, sich in einer vollkommen isolierten Lage zu befinden, nicht ganz Mensch und nicht ganz Tier. Und genau das fühlst du auch – ich will, dass du es zugibst!“  
Seine Stimme war fast ein Fauchen, als hätte sein Körper vergessen, dass er gerade Mensch war.  
Die beiden starrten einander in die Augen wie zwei wilde Tiere, die einander jede Sekunde anfallen würden. „Gib' es einfach zu.“, wiederholte Fenrir und in der Wut klang Müdigkeit mit, doch der Griff, mit dem er Remus festhielt, lockerte sich kein Bisschen.  
„Na gut“, der seufzte ergeben, schaffte es nicht, dem drängenden Blick des anderen auszuweichen. „Ich bin einsam.“

Als wolle er irgendeinem Gott für diese Worte danken reckte Fenrir eine Faust gen Himmel, lächelte triumphierend. „Ich wusste es!“ Dann, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung – oder wäre eine Warnung angebrachter gewesen? - ergriff er das Balkongeländer links und rechts hinter Remus und sperrte ihn so zwischen diesem und sich selbst ein. Er beugte sich ein wenig hinunter und presste seine Lippen auf den Mund des jüngeren Werwolf, seiner Schöpfung, und der stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und versuchte zuerst, sich zu wehren, den anderen weg zu schieben, dessen raue Haare nun sein Gesicht streiften und der ihn in eine nahezu unbewegliche Position gefesselt hatte, so wie er ihn vor Jahren an ein bestimmtes Leben gefesselt hatte. Und wie er sich dann diesem Umstand ergeben hatte, so ergab er sich jetzt dem absurden Kuss. Falls man es denn so nennen konnte. Eher war es ein stummer Kampf, die Hände der beiden krallten sich wie Klauen in den Körper des jeweils anderen und bald breitete sich ein metallischer Geschmack in ihren Mündern aus. Es dauerte nicht lange, vielleicht ein paar Minuten, doch in dieser Zeit sogen sie die Einsamkeit des jeweils anderen in sich auf und waren ein gemeinsames Mischwesen aus Mensch und Tier, Zivilisation und Natur, animalischer Lust und menschlichen Gefühlen. 

Und dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Fenrir ließ von Remus ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Beide atmeten schwer und konnten einander nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Ohne eine weiteres Wort wandte sich der Ältere ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, aus der er gekommen war.  
Remus war wieder alleine, nur beobachtet vom Mond, doch nun konnte er dessen einäugiges Starren nicht mehr ertragen und floh.

In seinem Zimmer betrachtete er sich in dem alten, fleckigen Spiegel, der ihm die roten Spuren zeigte, die Fenrir auf seinen Lippen und um seinen Mund hinterlassen hatte. Eine Woge der Selbstverachtung überkam ihn mit nie geahnter Heftigkeit. Er sank auf sein Bett und wünschte sich nichts so sehr, wie den Tag ungeschehen machen zu können.


End file.
